The present invention relates to a hand-held analysis instrument for analyzing a body fluid, and in particular, an instrument comprising a housing with a housing opening, a piercing unit for triggering a lancet to generate a puncture wound, an analysis unit for analyzing a body fluid obtained from a generated puncture wound, a transport unit for moving the piercing unit between an operating position, in which a puncture wound is generated, and a rest position, and an operating device for actuating a functional mechanism of the piercing unit. A hand-held analysis instrument of this type is known from DE 10332488 A1.
Depending on the depth of the puncture wound, the body fluid is interstitial fluid and/or blood. In the following description, blood is used as an example of the body fluid to be analyzed.
With hand-held analysis instruments containing (in addition to an analysis unit for analyzing blood) a piercing unit for generating a puncture wound, the blood sugar level can be measured far more easily than with analysis systems comprising a hand-held analysis instrument, a separate lancet device and test strips for the blood test.
In analysis systems with separate devices, a user must first generate a puncture wound by means of a lancet device, then apply the blood coming out of the wound to a test strip and finally insert this test strip into a hand-held analysis instrument for the actual measurement of blood glucose concentration.
Integrated hand-held analysis instruments of the above-mentioned type significantly simplify for the user the procedure of obtaining and measuring blood. It is sufficient to press the housing opening of the hand-held analysis instrument against a finger. By means of the piercing unit integrated in the device, a puncture wound is generated. Without intervention of the user, the issuing blood reaches the analysis unit where it is analyzed. The piercing unit for generating a puncture wound is first located in its operating position at the housing opening. Subsequently, it is moved by a transport unit into a rest position, so that the housing opening and the generated puncture wound are accessible to receive a sample.
Since diabetics must measure their blood sugar level several times a day and therefore continuously have to carry hand-held analysis instruments with them, there is a need to make the hand-held analysis instruments as small and compact as possible. In this context it is important to achieve low power consumption, since the output of internal power sources is limited. Frequent battery changes restrict the comfort of and inconvenience the user. Large batteries are not compatible with the requirement of a compact construction of the hand-held analysis instrument.